1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for providing information, which helps judge whether cancer occurs or not by using tryptophan metabolism rate in one aspect.
[Description about National Research and Development Support]
This study was supported by Korea Institute of Science and Technology and Korea Research Council of Fundamental Science and Technology of Ministry of Science, ICT and Future Planning, Republic of Korea (Project Nos. 1711008930, 1345194445) under Korea Institute of Science and Technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tryptophan is an essential amino acid, and forms body protein on its own and also functions as precursors of materials having various physiological activities. Metabolic pathway of tryptophan in the body is mainly classified into three pathways: serotonin pathway, kynurenine pathway and metabolic pathway by intestinal microbes. In the serotonin pathway, serotonin is biologically synthesized from tryptophan by a tryptophan metabolism enzyme, tryptophan hydroxylase (TPH). In the kynurenine pathway, tryptophan is degraded to kynurenine by indoleamine-pyrrole 2,3-dioxygenase (IDO) and tryptophan 2,3-dioxygenase (TDO). Then, the kynurenine is metabolized to anthranilic acid, nicotinamide and nicotinic acid. In the metabolic pathway by intestinal microbes, tryptophan is degraded to indole by intestinal microbes, transferred to the liver, metabolized to indole sulfate (3-indoxyl sulfate) in the liver, and then excreted through the kidney.